


Somebody held him

by MyHappyLittlePhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on dans tweet, Dan cries, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan Oneshots, Phan drabbles, phil comforts, queer eye hurts us all, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHappyLittlePhil/pseuds/MyHappyLittlePhil
Summary: ‘why did i decide to watch new queer eye on a flight this was a huge mistake i am literally sobbing into a neck pillow somebody hold me’ — based on Dans tweetOr where Dan watches queer eye on the plane and needs somebody to comfort him





	Somebody held him

“Dan?” No response. Maybe he fell asleep and forgot to pause it?  
“Dan?” He leaned over, peering over Dans shoulder where he lay facing away from Phil. He was crouched into a small form, his knees held up to his face as he held his phone, his headphones keeping him from any distractions. Phil looked at the phone screen, noticing the familiar faces of Antoni and Karamo— he could make out Dans face in the reflection. Though it was a distant shimmer, he could make out parts, noticing Dans open eyes as he was entranced in queer eye— was that a tear?

“Dan?” Phil called again, using his hand to tap Dans shoulder.  
Dan sniffled but shrugged phil off, returning to his headspace, entirely absorbed within the show.   
Phil took this as a sign, saying ‘leave me alone’. What a mistake that was. 

Phil returned to scrolling through Twitter, before falling into a slumber, no noises distracting him as he fell deeper and deeper. 

***

Phil twitched. His eyes fluttered, though he remained asleep.   
Then he heard it. Was that a sniffle?  
Phil felt himself leaving the deep sleep he was in, the familiarity and surroundings returning.   
He heard it again; was someone crying?  
He rubbed at his eyes before looking over at dan.  
Oh. 

Dan, though still in the small form as he was before, had manoeuvred over, his body facing Phil now— though his head wasn’t visible.   
His head was burrowed deep into a neck pillow, his hands clutching tightly at the sides.

“Dan?” Phil sighed, resting his hand on Dans back before rubbing it. Dan made few sniffles before eventually looking up at Phil.   
His eyes were bloodshot, tear stains marked upon his cheeks leaving them puffy.   
“Dan...” Phil sighed, hating to see Dan like this; he had seen all the queer eye episodes and knew it was a bad decision for Dan to watch it, especially on a plane.

Luckily, they were in a private area.   
Meaning they can be open.   
And free.

Phil wrapped his arm around Dans waist, pulling him in closer. He rested his head on Dans, letting dan silently weep into Phils chest, whilst phil used his fingers to trace circles upon Dans arms. He whispered calming and soothing words, rocking back and forth before Dan eventually calmed down, only small tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Come on, go to sleep.” Phil muttered, kissing Dans forehead before shuffling in the seat, allowing Dan to curl up beside him. 

As dan drifted off to sleep, Phil ran his hands through Dans curls. He often placed kisses upon Dans face, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
